


Mycroft and his PA

by PeachTart



Series: Chronicles from the ABO Universe [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTart/pseuds/PeachTart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea has resigned. Sherlock needs to look for new PA for Mycroft. He has a vested interest to ensure that the right person has the job. Mycroft has a soft spot for small, fluffy and cute animals. He used to have a pet squirrel where he had endless fun picking the acorn from the squirrel when it was about to munch on the treat. The teary and reproachful look the squirrel directed at him would make Mycroft's day. Colin Belair, his new PA handpicked by his brother, reminded him of his pet squirrel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft and his PA

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that can be read on its own. Although there are references to "Memories", you still can read this as a standalone story. Not beta read.

Colin Belair was a mistake. A 0.01% mistake.

 

His birth certificate read:

 

Name: Colin Belair

Father: Unknown

Mother: Nadia Belair

Sex: Male

Gender: Beta

 

He was born in a hospital in a small town in France. His mother had opted for a gender testing at birth which had a 99.99% accuracy rate. She was sorely disappointed when he turned out to be a Beta. His unknown father according to his mother was an Asian and an Alpha. The chances of him being born an Alpha or Omega would be high with an Alpha father and Omega mother. As he grew older, he thanked God everyday for being born a Beta and kept him out of lime light. His mother was the notorious Nadia Belair, known in some exclusive circles as ‘The Madame’. While Omegas were marching on the streets demanding equal rights, his mother already had made a name as THE Omega Dominatrix, first in the world. His mother loved him tremendously despite her disappointment over his gender status. She had wanted him to be a Dom. His mother had the classic Omega look, petite, slender, fragile and gentle. But she could wield a mean whip and people actually paid her to whip them, something Colin could never understand. Despite being a Beta, he also had the classic Omega look, petite, slender, fragile and gentle. Every time his mother looked at him, she would moan that he would make a perfect Omega Dom. Apparently, there were several rich people with a kink for a Dominant Omega.

 

Colin was a diligent Beta. He studied hard and was top of his class. His mother had a comfortable living but he wanted to be independent. He had skipped several grades and he was over the moon when he was offered one of the very few Beta scholarships to Cambridge at the age of sixteen. He had visited Britain when he was younger and had fallen in love with the culture there and had always wanted to study in Cambridge. Things were looking up for him and he would have a bright future with a scholarship to Cambridge.

 

Everything changed on one bright sunny day, the day he received a formal offer of scholarship to Cambridge. He had been feeling achey the past week and had a low grade fever. He went to the bed after receiving the offer in mail and wanted to tell his mother good news after she returned home. He woke up and found that he was in the middle of a heat. Yes, he was a 0.01% mistake in the gender test. He was an Omega. The only good thing in this fiasco was that he had his first heat at home and not in public as he was totally caught by surprise. He rejected his mother’s offer to find an Alpha to see through his head and relied on the toys his mother procured to relief his heat. After a miserable week, he made up his mind he would live his life out as a Beta.

 

\-------

 

_1 year ago_

 

**Office of Director of Human Resource, Pink Lime Advertising**

 

_Colin sat nervously before the Director of Human Resource of Pink Lime Advertising. Melville Hicks was a fifty-four years old Beta, the Director of Human Resource of Pink Lime Advertising. He had plastered on his face, a friendly smile which was supposed to inspire confidence. However, his constant touching of his bald head gave him away. He was nervous, even more nervous than the young accountant before him._

 

_“But I don’t understand, Mr Hicks,” Colin said. He had worked as an accountant in Pink Lime Advertising for the past three years after graduating from Cambridge with a First Class Honours in Economics. All four major accounting firms in London had gave him job offers. However, he chose to work at his present company because it paid 5% higher than the best offer from the four major accounting firms. It was a major coup stealing Colin as he proved to be a very hard working and diligent Beta accountant. Melville Hicks privately thought the world would be a better place if it was run by the Betas. The Alphas in the company was responsible for bringing in the big businesses and contracts but without the collective Beta (and the odd Omega) backend support from the combined efforts of Finance, Administration and Human Resource Departments, the company would have collapsed long ago. But when it came to getting credit, the Alphas in the Sales Department would be the first in line. His counterpart in the Finance Department had just asked for early retirement because he said he had a heart condition after working so many years with the Alphas in the Sales Department. On the first day of every month, the Alphas from the Sales Department would descent at the Finance Department en masse claiming that the Finance Department failed to pay them their allowances and sale incentives never mind the fact that the Alphas failed to submit their claim forms._

 

_“Did I not perform up to standard?” Colin asked a distressed look on his face. “I have just obtained my ACCA.” He was promised a promotion after obtaining his ACCA and now it looked as though he had been demoted instead._

 

_“I know, Colin. We are all so proud of you. Your performance in the company the past three years is exemplarily and I am glad I am able to poach you from the Big Four. You are on the way up in the company. I have my eye on you.”_

 

_“Then why am I demoted?” Colin asked, bewildered._

 

_“You are not demoted. We felt that it would be good for your career progression to take on a new job portfolio,” Melville Hicks said smoothly, ignoring the twinge of conscience._

 

_“As a PA to Mr Poole? I am an accountant!”_

 

_“It is a demanding job. It needs people skills which you no doubt possess. PAs nowadays needs a great variety of skills. The thinking that a PA only needs to pick up and answer phone call is so outdated.”_

 

_“But isn’t traditionally be filled with a female Beta or Omega?” Colin asked weakly._

 

_“Young man. Our company believes in equal employment opportunity policy,” Melville Hicks said in a firm tone._

 

_“But...but....” Colin stammered._

 

_“I know you are due for a promotion. A 5% increment of your current salary right? If you agree to a transfer and becomes Mr Poole’s PA, the company is willing to give you a 10% increment,” Melville Hicks tempted, ignoring the tiny angel on his shoulder remonstrating him for tempting a poor boy to sign a deal with the devil.  
_

 

_Melville Hicks was desperate. Ever since Wystan Poole became the CEO of Pink Lime Advertising, life had been hell for him. Wystan Poole went through a string of PAs with the longest one lasting only one month. In desperation, he even paid premium for an experienced female Omega PA to be Wystan Poole’s PA, thinking that the gentle nature of the Omega would help to soothe the aggression of the Alpha CEO. She lasted merely one day before tendering her resignation in tears. He almost had a riot in the office when she was seen leaving his office in tears after tendering her resignation. He had to swear on his Mother’s life that he was not responsible for scaring the poor, gentle Omega into leaving the company._

 

_He had drowned his sorrows in the bar with his soon-to-retire counterpart in the Finance Department during the farewell party when his counterpart suggested trying out Colin Belair. His counterpart shared that he would have retried three years ago if Colin Belair had not joined the company. He was the only Beta who could deal with the Alphas from the Sales Department. Even the most aggressive Alpha would scuttle off like a frightened mouse when Colin Belair started to question about the minute details of each claim. He guarded the company’s money as if it was his money. The only fault Colin had was that he was a.... penny-pincher. It was one thing to be frugal but Colin had elevated to a whole new level. He would be seen hanging around company functions and without fail, would asked for the leftover food. There was a rumour that he was seen eating the same leftover food for lunch for one whole week after one company function. On the rare occasion where Colin had to attend a team bonding session in a restaurant, he would ordered the cheapest set lunch or dinner and whenever there were leftovers, would have no qualms asking the restaurant to package the leftover food from his colleagues’ plates. Colin had even listed coupon clipping as his hobby in his C.V. Initially, there were speculations that Colin could have some family problem or a more sinister gambling or credit card problem. When questioned, Colin denied and primly retorted that it was a sin to waste._

 

_“10% increment?” Colin squeaked, an excited look in his eyes._

 

_Ah-ha. Hook, line and sinker. He knew that Colin would not be able to resist the 10% increment._

 

_“With effect from the day of your transfer. You only need to sign on this dotted line,” Melville Hicks pushed a prepared document in front of Colin._

 

_“Could I just look through the document?” Colin asked with an uncertain look in his eyes. There could be a catch somewhere for a deal too good to be true._

 

_“Be my guest,” Melville Hicks said, crossing his fingers behind his back hoping that Colin would not spot the hidden clause in the transfer offer._

 

_Colin read through the transfer offer slowly._

 

_“I need to stay to be Mr Poole’s PA for at least one year?” Colin asked in an indignant tone. The clause was hidden in a mess of words. “Failing which I would be penalised financially for three months of salary?”_

 

_Shit. Busted._

 

_“It is not good to have frequent movements. You would be dealing with a lot of confidential company material. We thought it would be important for Mr Poole’s PA to be permanent. And once the one year period is over, we can negotiate for a retention bonus.”_

 

_“Retention bonus?” Colin squeaked again, his eyes sparkled with excitement._

 

_“Yes, retention bonus. Now, if you could just sign on the dotted line...” Melville Hicks said. He was reeling in his catch. He could feel it in his bones that Colin would sign on the transfer offer._

 

_10% increment with a promise of a retention bonus at the end of one year? Colin bit his lower lip and considered. After five minutes, Colin made up his mind. He took the pen on the table and signed his name on the transfer offer._

 

_“Thank you, Colin,” Melville Hicks snatched the transfer offer back before the ink on the paper dried._

 

_\-------_

 

**Current day, outside the CEO Office of Pink Lime Advertising**

 

Colin stared at the name in the appointment calendar on his computer. A Mr Sherlock Holmes would be visiting his boss at four in the afternoon. Sherlock Holmes? Could the person be his senior in Cambridge? The last time he heard, Sherlock had become a celebrity of sorts as a consulting detective. Perhaps it was a case of coincidence of another person bearing the same name.

 

The glass door to the office opened. Colin looked up and saw a familiar figure he had not seen for years.

 

“Mr Holmes,” Colin stood up. He walked over. “Please wait for a moment at the sofa while I inform Mr Poole that you have arrived.”

 

“Sherlock. Why so formal, Colin? It has been a while,” Sherlock said with a smile. “You look well.”

 

“I am glad to see that you are doing well too. I have been following Dr Watson’s blog of your adventures,” Colin said with a small smile.

 

After checking with Mr Poole, Colin ushered Sherlock in and then settled at his desk. He had not seen his senior in Cambridge for years and the last time they met, Sherlock was... not doing too well. He was truly glad that Sherlock had recovered from his ordeal. He had read the papers and had seen the photos of Sherlock but nothing beat seeing a healthy Sherlock with his own eyes.

 

_\-------_

 

**Inside the CEO Office of Pink Lime Advertising**

 

Sherlock was bored as he listened to Melville Hicks. He had solved the case before he stepped in to the office. It was the maid who stole his wife’s emerald necklace. He had just texted D.I. Greg Lestrade to search the maid’s room. On a scale of one to ten, this case rated one. He would not have bothered this case but this case gave him the perfect excuse to ask about Colin Belair.

 

A text alert indicated an incoming text message from the long suffering D.I.

 

                                      _Found the emerald necklace. Maid arrested.              GL_

 

“The maid had stolen the necklace. I have texted the police earlier and they had found the necklace and arrested the maid. Case solved,” Sherlock said in a disinterested tone.

 

“Oh....” Melville Hicks blinked. He was told that Sherlock Holmes was the best person to hire when the police failed to do their job. He did not expect the necklace to be found so quickly. “My wife would be glad. It is a family heirloom.”

 

“Yes, a family heirloom,” Sherlock said impatiently. “Actually I am here to talk to about your PA.”

 

“My PA? Colin?”

 

“What do you think of his performance as your PA?”

 

“Performance as my PA?” Melville Hicks repeated stupidly, his mind unable to process why the conversation had turned from a stolen emerald necklace to his PA.

 

“Yes, your PA. Colin Belair.” Sherlock said. As Melville Hicks opened his mouth, Sherlock suddenly thought that perhaps it would arouse Melville Hicks’ suspicions asking about Colin. “Actually, Colin is my junior in Cambridge. Bright fellow. Got a scholarship and skipped a few years before being accepted by Cambridge.”

 

“Ah, your junior in Cambridge. Colin never mentioned that to me,” Melville Hicks said. For one moment, he thought Colin was involved in the theft of the emerald necklace from the way Sherlock questioned about Colin.

 

“I am surprised to see him working as your PA,” Sherlock lied smoothly. He knew exactly where Colin had been working since he graduated. “He had graduated with a First Class Honours in Economics and I always thought he would end up in one of the big four accountancy firms. He has a way with numbers.”

 

“We are lucky to poach him from the big accountancy firms. Promised him that we would match 5% higher than any of the offer he receives.”

 

“But as a PA?”

 

“A recent development. He happens to be the best PA I ever have and I have extremely exacting standards. Knows what to do, diligent, intelligence and kept out of the way. He is more than a PA to me. I would be posted to Singapore soon and I would be offering him a PA position there. Full package with accommodation and allowances.”

 

Overseas posting? Sherlock frowned. It would not do. He better moved fast before Colin accepted the offer and moved out of the country. He had his eye on him as Mycroft’s PA ever since Anthea announced her intention to resign as Mycroft’s PA.

 

“Let me sign you a cheque for the payment of your services,” Melville Hicks took out his cheque book.

 

“Ah, there is no charge for this case. It is a small matter really. But in return, perhaps you could release your PA early? I have not seen Colin for a long time and would like to catch up with him over dinner,” Sherlock said as he texted Anthea to bring over a car.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All constructive criticisms welcomed. cherryblossomtart@gmail.com
> 
> This story would only be continued after I finish the first story in the ABO Chronicles. This is a sort of preview for the second story in the ABO Chronicles.


End file.
